It Was Only Potions: Drarry
by ItsCatherine
Summary: A love story about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They get partnered up in Potions! What potion will they make? Will they be friends... Or more than friends? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Partners!

"Draco, get up!" Pansy screamed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" Draco said.

"For Merlin's sake, Draco! If you keep this up, so help me I'll-" Pansy was cut off by Blaise running into the room.

"Guys! Guys! Did you hear?!" Blaise huffed, as he was out of breath from running.

"Hear what?" Pansy asked.

"Potter... Is-... Agh! Potter is partnered with Draco for potions! As in, potions class!" Blaise exclaimed, still out of breath.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Draco screamed.

"I know right! I was super confused-" Blaise was cut off by Pansy.

"How exactly did you find out who Potter is partnered with? I mean, it must be a rumor or something.." Pansy said.

"No! It isn't a rumor- Potter himself admitted he was partnered with Draco!" Blaise explained.

"How... How did Potter know he was partners with me? I mean… Prof. Snape never tells anyone what is going to happen in advance." Draco said.

"Apparently he has decided that you two need to get along... So he told Potter in advance, but he didn't tell you." Blaise said.

"He didn't tell Draco because he was expecting a huge reaction. I mean- You literally just yelled, 'Wait, WHAT?!' so loudly! Pretty sure the whole bloody castle could hear ya." Pansy said.

"Whatever, Pansy. Anywho, I need to head to class... More specifically Potions… With- Potter- I think I'm going to gag!" Draco said dramatically.

Blaise snickered at the joke. Pansy, on the other hand, was not so happy about it.

"Keep that up, and Prof. Snape is going to make you do a love potion," Pansy said.

"Yeah right, Pansy. He wouldn't do such a thing- I mean, it's bad enough he's making me partners with Potter!" Draco said.

"Whatever you say Draco.," Pansy responded.

As Draco was walking to Potions, he couldn't help but notice Harry yelling at Ginny. He never really enjoyed being mean to others, his father was the only thing stopping him from being nice. Draco didn't know if he should interfere or not. Instead, he just walked by. When he walked by, he heard something that he'll never forget.

"I'm breaking up with you, Ginny!" Harry yelled.

Draco gasped.

Harry noticed Draco and immediately took out his wand.

"What do you want, Malfoy?! Or should I say... Death Eater!" Harry scoffed.

Draco started to get teary... In just a few seconds he started to sob and ran all the way to Potions. Harry wasn't expecting this kind of reaction… He felt horrible. '_Dang it... I really am a git! How could I say such a thing to Malfoy?.'._Harry thought.

He then turned his attention back to Ginny.

"Why are you breaking up with me?!" Ginny asked sobbing.

"Is that even a question?!" Harry screamed.

"What did I do?!" Ginny asked, still sobbing.

"To start off, you've cheated on me multiple times! You even tried flirting with Blaise! One of our enemies!" Harry said.

"The only reason I cheated on you is that you refused multiple times to have your first kiss with me!" Ginny said.

"Ginny, seriously?! What. The. FUCK! Is wrong with you?!" Harry screamed.

"Of course I didn't want to have my first kiss! Especially not with a slut like you. I can't believe I ever thought we had something!" Harry said aggressively.

"Whatever! I'll find someone better!" Ginny said as she walked to Potions.

'_Ugh, great! I can't believe she also has potions... Hopefully, I can apologize to Malfoy, I didn't mean to make him cry… Oh my, Merlin! I've never seen Draco cry before- Damn, I really fucked up.' _ Harry thought.

Welp, that's the end of chapter one! I really hope you enjoyed, it's my first time using this site so I hope I met the standards. If you have any suggestions, please let me know! Once again, I hope you enjoyed! 3


	2. Chapter 2: Love Potion!

Harry walked into Potions uneasily. He was scared to face Malfoy... He knew he needed to apologize just couldn't bring himself to do it.

When he went up to Draco, Draco didn't dare look at him.

"Look, Draco... I'm-" Harry got cut off by Prof. Snape.

"Welcome students. If you did not already know, I partnered you up. Here are the names….."

Harry didn't pay attention when he was reading the names. All he could pay attention to were Draco's eyes. They looked so… dull? '_Was it because of what I said?!_' Harry thought.

Harry also noticed the bags under his eyes. '_Has he been getting enough sleep..?'_

More and more questions about Draco popped into his head. Did he… care… about Draco? His enemy for about 7 years? Almost eight to be exact.

Harry couldn't believe it. He actually cared… About Malfoy?! '_Impossible! There is no way I-... Okay, yeah, I do care for him..'_

Harry couldn't believe he just admitted it to himself. He really did care… But why? What has Draco done to deserve Harry's care? Nothing. All he did was be mean.

"Potter… Potter! POTTER!" Prof. Snape screamed.

"Huh?!"

"Were you paying attention, Mr. Potter?" Prof. Snape asked.

"W-Why of course!" Harry responded.

"Okay, then tell me what I just said." Harry almost gasped.

'_Damn! I wasn't paying attention... Ugh, I am so stupid sometimes.' _Harry thought.

"Uh… Uh… I-I don't know sir. I don't know what you said…" Harry responded defeated.

"Well then, Mr. Malfoy! You are one of my best students! Surely you were paying attention. Could you inform Potter what I was talking about?" Prof. Snape asked.

"Oh- uh… Yes, sir!" Draco responded.

Draco turned to Harry.

Harry immediately looked away. He couldn't dare face Malfoy. Not what after he said, … Not what after he thought.

"Look! I know you hate me and everything, but I'm just trying to explain what Prof. Snape said." Draco snapped.

Harry was shocked. I mean, he's never seen Draco act like that. Sure, they fight and make snarky remarks to each other...But, never once has he heard Draco snap like that.

"Look D- Malfoy! Uh-... I'm really sorry for calling you a *you know what*... I don't know what came over me. I'm really, really sorry." Harry apologized once more.

"O-oh… Uh, it's fine." Draco said.

"Erm, anyway… We're doing a love potion-"

"WHAT?!" Harry screamed, cutting Draco off.

"Is there a problem, boys?" Prof. Snape asked.

"N-No sir," Harry said.

"Good." Prof. Snape said as he walked to the front of the class.

"So students, I will be assigning you a certain type of love potion. It is just like any regular love potion, except some will have fewer things and some will have more of things. I will assign who is drink the potion, and who is making the observations of how the potion took effect. Please wait patiently as it will be sometime before I announce who is drinking the potion." Prof. Snape explained.

It felt like forever, but after 100 tables later, Prof. Snape finally got to Draco's and Harry's table.

"So boys, I have decided that Mr. Potter will be drinking the potion. Your potion will have more moonstone. That way, the partner should be more loveable. Then again, I do not know. You will have to figure it out," Prof. Snape said.

*When Harry and Draco made the potion*

"You ready Potter?" Draco asked.

"Not really.." Harry said.

Draco handed Harry the love potion. Harry hesitated, but eventually drank it.

*Gulp* *Gulp*

Draco waited for it to take effect. When Harry was finished he looked up at Draco.

_That's when it began._

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2: Love Potion?! I made it extra long because I won't be posting for a bit. School gets kind of hard sometimes, hope you understand!**


	3. Chapter 3: Snap Out of it!

**Before you read this chapter, I just want to say for anyone who keeps up with my story: Thank you so much for being patient! I had a lot of school work to do and as much as I love writing, studying comes first! Anyway, thanks for understanding. Enjoy~**

"Wow, Draco… I've never realized how beautiful your eyes are!" Harry said while staring intensely into Draco's eyes.

"W-Wha?! Potter, how could you say something like that?! We're bloody enemies for Merlin's sake!" Draco responded slowly backing away.

"Dray, why are you backing away? Don't you love me…?" Harry said with a devilishly charming smirk.

"P-Potter-" Draco was immediately cut off by Harry pinning him to the wall.

Harry firmly grasped Draco's elbows. He backed Draco up into a corner and their faces were nearly an inch apart. Draco could feel Harry's warm breath. Harry started to touch Draco's hair. Sliding his fingers through Draco's surprisingly not plastic hair. It wasn't made of loads and loads of hair gel… In fact, it was soft and smooth. As Harry's ringers slid through Draco's hair, Draco couldn't help but let out a silent moan.

Everyone in potions was looking, but they stopped staring after their partner drank the love potion. That's when cupid, or the love potion, did its job.

"Mmh~" Draco moaned.

Harry chuckled at the sound of Draco moaning. It also slightly turned him on, love potion or not.

"You like that Dray?~" Harry asked while putting on a kinky face.

"Y-You perv! Snap out of it! S-Stop touching me you... Ngh… Prat! You prat-" Draco's last words were muffled out by Harry kissing him.

"Mmh~" Draco's moaned was once again, muffled by Harry's kiss.

Harry's tongue sought entrance, and the entrance is found. Harry's tongue soon met Draco's tongue and right as Harry was about to get serious, Draco pushed him away.

*Cough* *Cough*

Draco gasped for air.

"Snap out of it, Potter!" Draco screamed.

"P-Potter! What the bloody hell is wrong with you! That was my first kiss…" Draco added. Draco's eyes started to tear realizing how he had just kissed, Saint Potter. His first kiss, the chosen one. Golden boy. What would his father think… How would Draco look at Harry after knowing Harry took Draco's first kiss forcefully?

"Why are you tearing up, Dray?~ I know it was your first kiss and all, but aren't you happy it was with me? You took my first kiss too, y' know! But hell, did I enjoy that." Harry said, winking at Draco.

"Potter! This isn't like you- Stop being so kinky!" Draco said.

"Alright students! I have just informed your other teachers about the love potion. We have all agreed that you should take as long as you need off in order for this experiment to go just as planned. This grade is more than half your grade for every class, observes very well. Have a good day, students." Prof. Snape said.

'_Haha! Yes, now I can ditch Potter. I won't have to see his stupid smirk when he tries to flirt with me! I'll be free from the kinkiness.' _Draco thought.

"Ya hear that, Dray? Now we can be with each other for such a long time! We won't have to separate due to classes." Harry said.

"Yay… So excited." Draco said, sarcastically.

Harry then proceeded to drag Draco all the way to the ROR.

"P-Potter why are we going in the room of requirements?!" Draco asked harshly.

"No need to be so upset, dear! The damn Weasel hates you, so he wouldn't want you in the common room… But, in the room of requirements, we can have all the fun we want!" Harry chuckled at his dirty joke.

Draco flushed hard in potions, now he's as red as a tomato.

"P-Potter! Who told you about such things… You're not usually one to tell dirty jokes!" Draco said. "Don't worry about that, dear." Harry winked at Draco.

Draco didn't know how to feel… He wasn't used to being loved. All his father did was whip him, he never got cuddles or kisses or any kind of affection before. This was new to him, and he didn't really mind it.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean, 'Do you trust me?'" Draco asked.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked again, more firmly this time.

"U-Uh… I guess so.." Draco responded.

"Put your hands up like this," Harry then proceeded to put his hands up as if he was getting arrested.

"W-Why…?" Draco asked.

"Just do it!" Harry demanded.

"O-Okay.." Draco said, hesitantly putting his hands up in the motion Harry had done.

Harry then took off Draco's shirt. This made Draco flinch in fear, but he had to trust him.

Harry proceeded to put on one of his favorite sweaters on Draco. In fact, the sweater was a bit bigger than Draco himself.

"W-... Isn't this your favorite sweater, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yep! But you deserve it! Plus, you look hella cute in it. Way cuter than I look in it." Harry said.

That made Draco blush bright red. Harry chuckled at Draco's reaction.

Harry then grasped Draco's hips and gave him a little kiss on his neck. Then, he continued to pick him up, and carry him to a nearby couch.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Draco asked.

"I'm going to cuddle with you, of course!" Harry responded.

Draco didn't know how to feel about that… He's never had this type of affection nor has he ever been cuddled with before. He was quite excited.

When they got to a nearby couch, Harry gently placed Draco down and then quickly went up behind him. He put his arm around Draco's waist and grasped on to Draco firmly. Harry didn't want to let Draco go. Draco loved it already. Harry started to kiss Draco's neck and whisper wonderful things about Draco in Draco's ear until Draco fell asleep.

Before Draco knew it, he was dozing off with the soon to be the love of his life.

**Unfortunately, this is the end of "Chapter 3: Snap out of it!". If you're enjoying the series so far, why not follow and favorite the story? You'll be updated every time I upload a new chapter. Remember, suggestions are always appreciated! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Love?

*Yawn*

"Mm…What time is it?" Draco asked.

Harry pulled Draco down back into a comfy position.

"It doesn't matter, love. We don't have school, so I get to be with you all day~" Harry said very happily.

"Love..? Did you just call me love?" Draco asked, bewildered.

"Of course! You're my love! I love you, Draco!" Harry said while giving little Draco little kisses.

"No... No one ever said they loved me before…" Draco said starting to tear up.

"Well, I'm glad I'm first," Harry said cuddling with his love.

Draco flushed crimson. His heart was beating fast. No one has ever told him such words… He felt loved. Something he isn't used to feeling.

"I… I love you too Harry!" Draco said proudly.

Harry was astonished. Draco loved him too? Love potion or not, Harry deeply loved Draco. And when he heard this, he almost started to cry.

Harry then pinned Draco on the couch. Draco gasped, he had no idea what Harry was doing.

Harry started to kiss Draco ever so passionately. Draco's pale complexion soon turned as red as a tomato. Draco kissed back.

'_Woah, Draco's a hell of a kisser. I didn't know he was such a good kisser, I need to do this more often.'_ Harry thought.

Eventually, they broke apart gasping for air. Draco was starting to like this side of Harry.

"C'mon Harry, we need to get breakfast," Draco said, staring into Harry's beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Do you like my eyes that much?" Harry teased.

"Sh-Shut up, Potter! Let's just go get breakfast." Draco said embarrassed.

"Alright, love," Harry said, then giving Draco a gentle kiss on the cheek. Draco's heart immediately went up. He loved the feeling of attention and love. He loved being loved!

Harry got changed, then dragged Draco into the closet, once again, changing him. This time, Draco was more at ease when Harry touched him. He wasn't so stiff like last time.

As they walked to the Great Hall, loads and loads of girls were looking at Draco. This pissed off Harry a lot, so in the middle of them walking Harry grabbed Draco's arm, turned him around and kissed him, this time more forcefully. Of course, Draco kissed back. The girls looked disgusted and let's just say they walked away.

After that. Harry held Draco's hand all the way until they reached the Great Hall.

"Okay, Harry. I have to go eat now-" Draco was cut off by Harry's complaining.

"No! You can't leave me, I don't want any prats touching you!" Harry screamed

"Aww, are you jealous?" Draco teased.

Harry pushed Draco away, this made Draco chuckle.

"See?! Your laugh is so cute! No for sure anyone will want you!" Harry said, still jealous.

Draco flushed crimson. Harry said his laugh was cute! The closest he's gotten to getting a compliment was, "Your laugh is so evil."

This made Draco feel good.

"Fine, I'll ask Prof. Snape if there is anywhere we can sit together and eat," Draco said.

Harry went running to Prof. Snape.

"Harry- Wait!" Draco screamed.

"Prof. Snape! Prof. Snape!" Harry huffed.

"What do you need, Mr. Potter?" Prof. Snape asked.

"I want to sit with my love, Draco! But we don't have anywhere to sit! I demand you give us somewhere to sit before I hex you!" Harry said boiling upset.

"Agh! I'm so sorry Prof. Snape. H-... Potter's been a little jealous lately." Draco said, trying to cover up Harry's attitude.

Prof. Snape laughed.

"That's alright. You boys can go anywhere you'd like to eat… Except for the library, I think you know why." Prof. Snape said.

Draco laughed. "Thank you, Prof. Snape!" Draco said.

"No problem." Prof. Snape said.

"Thanks, I guess," Harry snarled.

"Harry, be nice!" Draco said.

"Yes, love!"Harry said holding Draco's hand.

Prof. Snape was shocked. Yet, pleased. He had always known Draco and Harry would eventually get together or at least get along.

Draco and Harry agreed on the watchtower. They would get to see the beautiful sky.

"Wow, the sky is beautiful tonight," Draco said.

"Not as beautiful as you, love!" Harry said giving Draco a kiss.

"I love you, Harry…" Draco said blushing hard.

Harry laughed.

"I love you too, Draco."

Let's just say, they had a wonderful morning.

**Hey! Sorry, this chapter was a bit boring, I didn't really know what to do for this chapter so I decided to do a simple day. Also, this is not the last chapter… I can understand if the ending of this chapter made it feel as if it was the end! I plan on making way more chapters, but in order to do so, I need suggestions! So, tell me what the next chapter should be! Until next time! 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Pesky Girls

Once Draco and Harry were done eating, Draco couldn't help but notice the mob of girls looking straight at him. Glaring… Very… Devil-like...

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked.

"Oh- N-Nothing! You don't have to worry about me." Draco replied. Chuckling nervously.

Throughout the day, Draco could still see the girls glaring at him. It scared him… A lot. Harry could see Draco was worried about something. This is it. Harry was pissed.

"Oh, my Merlin! Draco, if you don't tell me what's wrong I swear I'm going to make you!" Harry said, grabbing Draco by the hand while hugging him.

Draco gasped, but he was delighted to see that Harry cared for him. Even though Harry has been doing this all day, it felt nice… Well, for the moment, it felt like a fresh breath of air.

Draco chuckled again. "Nothing's wrong, love! I'm fine." Draco said, sweetishly.

"Is it those girls?! Are their glares making you uncomfortable?!" Harry asked.

Draco replied, "No, love. They have nothing to do with me being uncomfortable."

Harry still wasn't comfortable with Draco's answer. He knew something was up, he just didn't know what it was.

A couple of hours went by, and Draco and Harry were cuddling on a couch in the Room of Requirements.

Draco woke up startled and sweating. '_Damn, I must have a fever…'_ Draco thought.

Surprisingly, Harry didn't wake up to his "dying" lover.

Draco decided to get up and walk around a bit. He saw that group of girls again… He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to approach them, in fear of getting hexed.

But, it didn't matter whether or not he approached them, because _they_ approached _him._

He quickly stood up confidently and tall, hoping that would make him somewhat intimidating.

"Hah… Hey, Draco." One of the snotty Ravenclaws said.

"Er… Hi?" Draco said, still trying to look intimidating.

One of the girls chuckled. "Are you scared, Dray?~"

"W-What… You're not allowed to call me that! O-Only Harry and Pansy can!" Draco yelled.

"Now, now, Draco… I wouldn't yell if I were you. I mean, look at you! What happened? I thought you were a Malfoy!" All the girls burst out laughing.

Draco got teary. '_Was it true? Father would be disappointed… Am I not good enough for Harry?' _Draco thought as tears started streaming down his red cheeks.

"Aww, what's wrong? Did I hurt Baby Draco's feelings?" One of the girls teased.

"Hah, nice one!" Another added.

"Leave… Him… ALONE!" Someone shouted from the distance.

All four of the girls gasped.

It was Harry… Draco's night and shining armor had come to save him!

`Yes_!'_ Draco thought while running into Harry's arms and sobbing.

"We- We are so sorry, Senpai!~" One of the girls said.

Harry laughed, "Sorry, only Draco can call me that." Harry said.

"What!?" one of the girls said furiously.

"Wait for what…?" Draco said confused, blushing like crazy.

Harry laughed again, "It's alright to be embarrassed, babe." Harry said, kissing Draco's cheek.

"Wha-Wha?!" Draco spurt out in confusion.

Harry gave the girls one more glare, and then took Draco's hand and walked right back to the couch.

"Thanks for the help, Harry," Draco said sheepishly.

'It's no problem, babe." Harry winked at Draco.

"Ahh! Harry! I told you to stop winking at me!" Draco said, hitting Harry weakly.

"Haha! You hit like a girl!" Harry said.

"Sh-Shut up…" Draco said, slowly falling into Harry's arms.

'_Wow, that tired?' _Harry thought.

"Wait- Do you have a fever?!" Harry asked, desperately wanting an answer.

"Uh, yeah... But I'm fine-" Draco got cut off by Harry hugging him and laying him down.

"Do you need anything, love? Can I get you anything-"

"Harry…? What time is it?" Draco asked.

Harry replied with, "Why it's almost 6:00, just in time for dinner," Harry said, smiling down at Draco.

"Oh… Okay. Wake me up… When dinner is- ready…" Draco's voice slowly faded away as he went to sleep. Those pesky girls were the last thing on his mind.

Harry loved seeing the sight of his lover comfortable and asleep, in _his_ arms.

**Hello~ Thank you so much to, ****RacySturdivant** **for the suggestion! She gave me a wonderful idea saying how I should make Draco get teased by anyone who has ever liked Harry! I thought this was a splendid idea! So, I happily made it into a chapter! Unfortunately, I couldn't make it as dramatic as I wanted, but it's good enough. Once again, thank you to, ****RacySturdivant** **for the suggestion! Hope you enjoyed~**


	6. Chapter 6: Father?

Draco woke up next to an empty couch.

'_Huh? I thought Harry was sleeping with me…' _Draco thought in confusion.

Draco wasn't too worried, though. Harry never really leaves Draco, so he was sure that Harry would pop up later in the day. When he looked outside the window he was shocked.

'_It's midnight… But, how?'_ Draco started to get worried.

First, Harry is gone, and now it's midnight! He blinked a couple of times and realized… He wasn't in the ROR. '_Wha-What?! Where am I… Why does this place look so familiar?' _Now Draco was beyond confused. He didn't know what to feel. So many emotions were going on, it was overwhelming. '_It's okay, Draco. Just find out where you are, find Harry, and get out! Stay calm…'_ Draco tried to calm himself just enough to the point where he could correctly stand up straight and take a moment to think.

Eventually, he got himself together and was ready to take a look around.

Draco dropped to the floor and started sobbing.

"No… No! This cannot be happening, not now…" Draco said as tears streamed down his face.

"Father...He found me." Draco couldn't stop crying. In the distance, he heard a laugh. A sinister laugh.

"I thought I said Malfoys don't cry?" Lucius said as he watched Draco's jaw drop open.

"F...Father?" Draco said, getting ready to charge.

Lucius replied, "Yes, my dear Draco?"

Draco pounced.

"Hah, there is no need for that, Draco." Lucius then cast a spell and Draco was in complete agony.

"Ah!" Draco whimpered in agony. Lucius enjoyed every second of it. He just _loved_ seeing Draco suffer. He loved it so much, it could easily be considered a hobby of his.

"Why am I here- Agh… And- Where is Harry?!" Draco said, trying not to scream from pain.

"Oh ho ho ho! Now it's, Harry, huh?" Lucius teased.

"I expected better from you, Draco." All Draco could do was stare. It was his childhood all over again. '_This can't be happening… No, I won't let it.' _Draco finally got the strength to stand up.

"Oh? Already standing up? Much stronger, I see." Lucius teased again.

"You stupid, bitch," Draco said, walking closer and closer to his father,

"Excuse me…? What did you just call me, Draco?" Lucius said in an exaggerated tone. He was about to beat the shit out of Draco… Little did he know, Draco had evolved.

"I called you a...BITCH!" Draco then took out his wand and struck.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco screamed as he took out his wand, and pointed it at his so-called "father".

"AGH!" Lucius went flying into a nearby wall, breaking some of it.

"Don't worry father, there is more," Draco said, laughing sinisterly.

"P-Potter- ATTACK!" Lucius called.

"Huh-"

"ACK-" Draco got bodyslammed into the floor by none other, then Harry.

"H-Harry! What're you doing?! You're supposed to be on my side, Harry!" Draco cried. Lucius laughed. "Don't worry, Draco. All it took was some commanding spells."

Harry started to punch Draco until he was black and blue.

"H-Harry… Don't you remember the promise you made me? You said- Agh… You said you would never hurt me…" Draco then blacked out.

Harry gasped as he was out of the horrible spells.

"W-What did I do…" Harry started to sob, cradling Draco in his arms.

"I-It's going to be alright, Draco…" Harry whispered, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't you see the damage you've done? Might as well let him die, he'll never look at you the same, Harry." Lucius laughed.

"Good luck, Harry… My time has come, and Draco's might have too… Dying in _your_ arms… Dying because of _you._" Lucius then closed his eyes. Harry didn't care that Lucius wasn't in Azkaban, he just cared that he was dead and it would finally end.

Earlier the love potion wore off, yet he still loved Draco. He knew he had to make things right… But how?

**Sorry, it took me so long to post, I tried thinking of something dramatic because last time- I don't want to speak about it. I can't even call it dramatic. I hope you enjoyed this one- Chapter 7 coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Will he be Alright!

Harry rushed Draco to a nearby infirmary. Draco lay in Harry's arms, bleeding with dried tears on his cheeks. '_C'mon! You're going to make it, Draco.'_ Harry thought, tears rushing down his face, landing on Draco's expressionless face. Harry tripped at least five times while rushing to the infirmary, but he didn't care. As long as Draco is going to be okay, it will all be worth it.

When he finally made it to a nearby infirmary, he rushed in the doors. Everyone stared at him, _Harry Potter_, carrying _Draco Malfoy_… Everyone knew who these two boys were, Draco was famous for, well… How evil his father is… Well, was. And Harry, he was known best for his hero instincts and his bravery. But it didn't matter what the people thought of Harry, he needed help, and fast."Nurse! Nurse! I need a medic, someone! Please! My boyfriend is dying!" Harry cried.

Someone almost uttered, 'Boyfriend?!' but held it in, as they didn't want to offend the famous Harry Potter. As Harry yelled, a nurse and doctor came rushing towards his presence.

"Oh my god!" A nurse screamed.

"Call for backup!" One doctor said.

"IS HE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?!" Harry screamed, eager for an answer.

"Sir, I am going to need you to calm down. As much as we know, he could be dying right now. We are doing the best we can." A doctor said, trying to calm him down… That backfired easily.

"WHAT?! MY- MY BOYFRIEND COULD BE DYING RIGHT NOW?! I DIDN'T PAY FOR SOME SHITTY DOCTOR! DRACO IS GOING TO LIVE- HE BETTER LIVE!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. At this point, he didn't care who was watching him or who was judging. His boyfriend could be dying. '_Wait- We never made it official… Will he be mad?'_ Harry thought. After all, Draco never _did_ make it official. Maybe Draco was only nice because Harry was in a love potion? Harry didn't want to think about that, he refused to believe that. Harry was out of the love potion, and now he could truly show Draco how he feels. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sir, for the last time, I am going to need you to calm down or we are going to have to kick you out." the doctor said. Harry knew there was no way of getting out of this one. Even though he could hex his way through, we accepted defeat and stayed quiet, sitting on a chair with a pitiful expression. Harry almost started to cry again. He couldn't accept the fact that Draco could die… No. Harry once again refused to believe these negative thoughts. He shook it off, and decided to think about what they would do once Draco came back, '_Maybe, … We could go out for dinner, or- or, I heard he loves ice cream. I could take him to the new ice cream shop that opened. I think he likes magical blueberry… Pretty sure they have that.'_ Harry thought as he waited patiently for the results. More and more ideas came into Harry's head. At this point, all these ideas would take a year to complete. Harry did anything to try and distract himself from thinking about Draco. Finally, one of the doctors came out with a clipboard and a sour expression. Harry was fighting back the tears, hoping for the best.

"H-How is h-he, doc?!" Harry asked, shaking and sobbing and- He would have fainted right there!

"Well… He is alive. But, … For now, he is in a coma. We estimate it will take a couple of months. Not too long, but not soon." The doctor said. Harry was almost relieved that Draco was alive, but he also almost fainted when he heard that Draco was in a coma.

"Th... That's alright…" Harry said, still trembling.

'_It's alright, Harry! You just gotta wait. Love might be impatient, but you're going to stay strong for Draco! Right… For… Draco.'_ Harry thought, tears still flowing down his cheeks.

**Remember when I said, "Chapter 7 will be out soon!"? It would have been out **_**way **_**sooner, but, my idiotic-self forgot to post it- For god's sake, it was already done… I just forgot to post it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed~**


	8. Chapter 8: The Visit

**Hey, haha... Remember me? Yeah. It's been a while and I just want to say that I am super, super, super sorry! I've been busy with school though that's no excuse. I will be making chapters a lot quicker since I made you all wait so long. I hope you enjoy!**

"Hey, Draco..." Harry said looking down at Draco.

"It's been five months... I miss you." Harry started to sob right then and there. What was he going to do without Draco?

Harry couldn't possibly live without him.

Right then, a doctor came inside to inform Harry on how Draco is doing.

*_Knock* *Knock* _

"Come in!" Harry said while rushing to wipe away the tears.

"Excuse me, are you Harry? Harry Potter, the boyfriend of Draco Malfoy?" the doctor asked.

Harry responded, "Yes, yes I am."

The doctor smiled which gave Harry a tick of hope that Draco was doing well.

"Well, I have some great news!" the doctor said, smiling.

"Y...You do?!" Harry asked. His smile was wider than the sky.

"Indeed I do, would you like to hear the good news?" the doctor said, smirking.

Harry practically jumped out of his seat!

"Of course I'd like to hear the good news! Please, tell me!" Harry said with bulging eyes.

"Well, we estimate he might wake up in a month or two! He is doing extremely well. Better than most of our patients here!" Said the doctor,

looking down at Draco and smiling.

Harry was ecstatic. He couldn't wait!

"Oh, I have a question," Harry said.

"What is it?" the doctor asked.

"Well, did you... Did you use magic to heal Draco? I've used Ferula before. Supposedly, it mends the pain." Harry said, hoping for a good answer.

"Well, he did have a few broken bones so we tried to use the spell, Brackium Emendo but it didn't seem to work. We have a hunch that someone put a spell on our dear patient. We're still trying to figure out what spell they could have used, we couldn't even use Ferula!" the doctor said, a bit worried.

"Weird... I think that's happened to me or someone I know before but I just can't put my finger on it..." Harry said, a little baffled.

"Well, thank you so much, doctor...?"

"It's Dr. Red, a pleasure meeting you Harry Potter." Dr. Red said.

Harry was quick to respond, "The pleasure is all mine."

The two quickly exchanged a smile and Harry left feeling the best he's ever felt.

'_Those months couldn't come any faster!'_ Harry thought, a little too excited.

He couldn't wait for Draco! He was so proud of Draco for recovering and staying strong... Though, he couldn't find out where he knows that name from. '_Dr. Red...'_ Harry thought.

He shook off the thought and decided it was nothing.

Hermoine was waiting outside for Harry!

"Oh, my Merlin!" Harry said, running towards Hermoine.

Hermoine giggled.

"Hey, Harry! Long time no see... How's Draco doing?" Hermoine asked still smiling.

"He's doing great! They've estimated that he'll wake up in a month or two!" Harry said latching on to Hermoine.

Hermoine hugged Harry back,

"That's great! Uh... Prof. Snape got you out of the love potion, right?" Hermoine asked, a little concerned.

"Well, the love potion wore off a bit when I was fighting... I don't want to talk about it. Either way, I found out that I truly love Draco! When he comes out, I'm going to confess!" Harry said, all blushy.

"Haha, that's great," Hermoine said slowly walking off with Harry.

"Well, I'm only staying for a couple of weeks. I have to go back to the muggle world. My parents want me for the holidays." Hermoine said. Harry gasped.

"I forgot! It's going to be Christmas soon!" Harry said in disbelief.

"Wow, Draco was out for a long time..." Harry got a little gloomy after that.

"Don't worry, Harry! He'll be out in no time! Remember, I'm always here for you and I will _always _support you and your decisions!" Hermoine said, nudging Harry with her elbow.

"Thanks, Hermoine! You're the best!"

Hermoine giggled.

"That's what friends are for, aren't they?" Hermoine asked, smiling at Harry.

"I guess so," Harry responded, smiling back.

Both walked to Hogsmeade in search of presents for the holidays.

**Another little note for you guys (I know I'm annoying-)**

**I'm very sorry this is short. I couldn't write much in this chapter because I have a big ****_thing _****planned out for the next chapter! Also, I don't know why, but I think the font changed in the middle of the story so if a random font just started to show up in the middle of the story, please ignore it! Thanks! (Expect chapter 9 to be out soon. :)**


End file.
